


coded

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Prime Empire, Season 12 Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peace and quiet aren't states of living that are familiar to the Ninja.Sure enough, after their adventures in the Never-Realm, the team finds itself dealing with a completely new enemy.An enemy made of entire code.With gamers at a threat and one of their own in danger, the ninja must find a way to navigate a computerized game in order to beat the levels and bring down their new foe once and for all.The plan sounds simple at first, but, with the new complications and too much at risk, the spinjiztu masters are reminded, yet again, that for them, life is never that easy.tldr; a season 12 spinoff without the season even being out
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	coded

**Author's Note:**

> tldr; i don't know, plz enjoy, and lmk if you want more
> 
> hello friendsssss
> 
> this is something i just wrote quickly after going through like two weeks of finals. normally, i wouldn't post it if the story wasn't near completed, but, i just wanted to gauge the reception of this as my life in the next month or so (and beyond then) is going to be a little weird and online validation is definitely something that'll help keep the motivation up for this. 
> 
> this is a season 12 spin-off based on the spoilers floating around. probably is going to be a little short and sweet (~ 10 k or so) with a lot of drama and whatnot. quick note: i have no idea if this is how the show is going to go. 
> 
> also, i have no idea as of how what the shipping/dynamics are going to be like later in the story. still hashing a lot of that out.

For once, Ninjago City seems peaceful. 

No. Scratch that. 

Once again, Ninjago City seems peaceful, a trick of security that only a few are foolish enough to fall into. 

Up in the monastery, the ninja are celebrating a victory, taking for themselves a minor moment of foolishness and irrationality to receive the few minutes of peace that they deserved. 

Dinner is blissful, a joint concoction of Cole’s and Zane’s cooking served on a table twice the size of their normal nights. They feast, sharing stories and likings, leaning into their brief moments of bliss. 

And, yes, it is bliss, a feeling that is quite heightened with the relief that is still circulating through all their veins. 

Towards the end of the night, Lloyd and Sensei Wu are the first to turn over, Lloyd assisting the master to his room. Pixel and Zane are the next, the two staying close together as they travel to the control room to catch up on missed details and other things. 

That leaves Kai, Cole, Nya, and Jay at the dinner table. Two of the four manage to bring out their stash of alcohol, with Jay and Kai jumping excitedly in their seats. 

Leaning back, they sip and soak up the night, breathing in the calm air, the cool atmosphere being quite different from the chilled area they had just been in. 

The four drink comfortably, until the buzz hits. And then, at that moment, the drinks are put away. Nya and Kai take up the responsibility of cleaning up, the decision made more or less on the fact that Cole had done most of the cooking, and Jay, being the lightweight he is, had managed to drink himself to a point beyond tipsy. 

No hard feelings are met as the other three simply laugh at their friend struggling to follow the conversation, his attention span having shortened even more in his drunken state. 

“Good luck Nya,” Kai chuckles, seeing Cole drag a fussy Jay towards the direction of his and Nya’s room. The girl just shakes her head and laughs, taking the plate from Kai’s hand and drying it with a towel. 

“We’ll manage,” is all she says before returning to whatever sibling banter her and Kai had been involved in. 

Back in the foyer, Cole is highly struggling with Jay, the earth ninja holding onto his own patience for dear life. 

“Buddy, you need to go to bed,” he tries, continuing to pull Jay towards the rooms. 

“But Nya!” Jay fusses, deciding to hold onto Cole rather than run towards the kitchen. This causes the other to chuckle, him returning embrace happily. 

“Do you need someone to cuddle in bed?” 

Jay shakes his head, continuing to walk with Cole. When the TV comes into sight, he points towards it excitedly, making it past Cole’s hold as the sudden movement shocks the earth ninja. 

Cole sighs as he sees the electric ninja sits down in front of the loading game. 

“Jayyy,” he says, walking towards the other. “You can play games in the morning. We’ll have a tournament or something. You need to sleep, alrig—?” Whilst saying this, Cole just looks at the screen of the TV. Finally at the end of the couch and right behind the drunker ninja, he looks down only to freeze mid-sentence as he finds his resolve crumble at the large, blue eyes staring at him, their size emphasized by the blue light of the TV. 

Jay doesn’t say anything. Even wasted, he knows how to work his best friend. 

“Damn you, Jay,” Cole shakes his head. “You can play, but I’m not playing with you. Too tired to beat your ass again.” Jay frowns, but Cole continues. “But, you go to bed as soon as Nya and Kai are done, do you understand?” 

The frown turns into a smile and Cole feels himself smile as well. 

“Well,” he stretches out with a yawn. “Have fun winning the CPU tonight. Imma beat your ass anyways tomorrow morning.” And then he walks away towards the kitchen, fulling ignoring drunk Jay’s gibberish of protest. 

“Hey, Kai, Nya,” he pops his head into the room. “Jay’s playing video games.” The two siblings, deep in some conversation, wave him off with a chorus of ‘Ok’s and ‘Thanks Cole’. As Cole walks away, he shakes his head, certain that the two didn’t hear him. 

That’s okay. The two will see Jay in the living room when they walk through towards their rooms. With the reasoning seeming sound in his head, he clocks out for the night, nestling sweetly with his covers in bed, thinking of many nothings all at once. 

And Jay continues to game. 

Kai and Nya continue their tasks, adding more alcohol to the mix, really getting into some deep, meaningly sibling banter that neither are willing to end. It has been a while since they’d been alone and at peace. 

It is peaceful again. And that’s a relief. 

A relief that might end the next day with the ninja back on parole, making sure that the streets of the city are safe while checking in with the citizens as well. 

Back to work, they suppose. 

Hours go by. Peaceful hours. 

Kai and Nya stumble through the foyer, far too gone in intoxication for their good. Nya spots Jay, letting out a shout of delight. 

“Jay? Are you coming?” She exclaims with little to no incoherence. Jay turns around suddenly, smiling at his partner and waving. 

Both the question and the response are misunderstood by both of them. 

Kai waves as well, confused in the situation as he falls into his room first. Nya follows in suit, heading straight for her bed, not even changing. 

Jay returns back to his game, his eyes honing in on his targets, his attention focused and becoming hyper-focused. 

The winds blow peacefully. The night shines beautiful with its stars, its moon, and the its streetlights. 

When at peace, Ninjago City truly is a specimen of beauty, one to marvel at at any time of the day. 

At the monastery, all but Jay have fallen asleep. The electric ninja might as well have been asleep, his attention far too gone into the game for him to be aware and considered awake at the moment. 

Typical. 

Brief moments of peace maintained by normalities. 

And, again, everyone is at peace, the nightmares thankfully not bothering either one of them that night. 

Atypical. 

The sense of peace is brought forward with minor abnormal details to break the cycle of normal turmoil. 

So unaware. All of them, including Jay. They are so unaware as they sleep the night away, relishing their brief moment of peace, letting it make them blind to all that had been and is occurring around them. 

Like how there were some burglaries on the streets of the city that night. 

Like how Kai and Nya had managed to drink the rest of their alcohol away. 

Like how the city’s list of missing persons has been rising with night after night of reported disappearances. 

  
Like how Kai is drooling into his pillow, sleep-talking his dreams away. 

Like how Jay, still wrapped up in his game, manages to inch forward towards the screen bit by bit through the night, until hands made of blue light reach out at him, shrouding him in coded luminescence, pulling him into the tiny box with the only thing of Jay left behind being a controller and a happy face pin from his top. 

Like how in a building on the opposite of the city, an entire control room flashes red momentarily, returning back to normal immediately, the flaw unnoticed by everyone as a slew of codes erase the malicious presence instantly. 

And like how, when Jay was pulled in, the electric ninja complied with no protest at all. None whatsoever. 

Peace. 

A momentary state that is about to be disturbed within the following morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! please let me know if you'd want more of this in the future.
> 
> update: i won't be writing more to this as it was on the whim but i still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
